


Masks

by Mosswillows



Series: Synonyms [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: You’ve put on this mask of strength and it’s carried your farther than you could ever dream. You know though that one day it will carry you too far and the mask will be knocked off, showing who you really are, just a scared little girl pretending to be someone she isn’tPart two of Synonyms, a series of interlocking fics in which the reader meets and is subsequently kidnapped by the avengers. All can be read alone or as part of the series.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Synonyms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178291
Kudos: 31





	Masks

Strength. It’s been a theme throughout your life. You had to be strong growing up when your parents divorced and your father left. You were strong in school, graduating top of your class while working nights and weekends to help support you and your mother. You had to be strong when your mother died and you were left alone freshman year of college.You were strong when you landed a high level position in finance after graduation. You’ve been strong every day since, being a leader, someone whose confidence radiates through their entire being. 

Sometimes though when it’s quiet and you’re alone in your thoughts you get tired. Tired of being strong, of fighting every second of every day to make it in a world that wants to pull you down. You’re tired of pretending because you know that underneath it all you’re not strong at all. You’ve put on this mask of strength and it’s carried your farther than you could ever dream. You know though that one day it will carry you too far and the mask will be knocked off, showing who you really are, just a scared little girl pretending to be someone she isn’t

\---

You look at the dresses your assistant pulled for you, picking out a long red one with a slit up the thigh. You pair it with a red lipstick and simple diamond jewelry. It’s perfect, you’re perfect you think looking at yourself in the mirror. You tell yourself that you’re everything you need before heading out the door and to your waiting car.

Stark tower is decorated from top to bottom with beautiful icicle themed displays. While magnificent the decor feels formidable, almost a warning not to walk in. You can’t stay on top without attending things like this. You take a breath before walking through the crowd, making your way to the bar, and ordering a red wine. A little liquid courage always helps in these environments. You find an acquaintance and smile, reaching your hand out. 

“John.” 

“Y/N, fancy seeing you here,” he says sarcastically

“Hey now, I show up to these things sometimes,” You joke.

“It has been a long time, which reminds me that we need to get together and talk business. I won’t let you get out of it this time,” you continue.

“You got me, I’ll have my assistant contact yours to set up a meeting.” John laughs and waves his hand before walking away.

You keep up a cheerful disposition as you make your way through the crowd, networking. It’s what you’re best at and how you came out on top after graduation. You have a way about you, always able to lure people in to get what you want. You head to the bar to refill your wine not looking as you turn back to the crowd. You bump into someone and spill a drop of wine on their suit. 

“Oh I’m sorry.”

The man turns and you immediately recognize him.

“Mr. Stark. I swear it was an accident.” You turn back to the bar and get a napkin, dabbing the small spot of wine. You don’t want to think about how much his suit cost.

He gives a genuine smile and reaches out, gently stroking your arm before grabbing the napkin from your hand. 

“It’s ok, I don’t think we’ve met?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m Y/N.” 

“I’ve heard of you.” He says.

You’ve heard that Mr. Stark is a flirt but as you talk it feels like more than that. There’s a look in his eyes that screams sex and you can’t look away. You feel like he could swallow you whole just with a look. You want nothing more in this moment for that to happen. You want him and you’re accustomed to getting what you want. 

Tony reaches out his hand and you mirror him, ready to follow him to his room when a cough comes from beside you. Captain America smiles wide at you and you drop your hand smiling back at him. To his right is a smiling woman, hanging on his arm.

“And who is this?” 

“This is Y/N. She’s caught my attention,” Tony says, giving a small nod as he says your name. 

“You can call me Steve,” Steve says, smiling even bigger.

The woman slowly loses her smile, looking back and forth between you and Tony. 

“No, Tony don’t.” 

Tony clenches his jaw and Steve Leans over and whispers something in the woman's ear. 

“My wife is tired. I think we’re going to head up now,” Steve says abruptly. 

You make eye contact with the woman and she gives you a sad smile before turning away. They walk off together hand and hand and you make a face at Tony. 

“Is she ok?” 

Tony shrugs. 

“She’s always been super weird. Steve loves her though so I let it be.” 

You nod and look at your watch. 

“Hey?” Tony says, pulling your attention back to him.

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to see my room?” 

“What are you implying?” you smile and he leans in. 

“Sex?” 

You laugh and follow him up to his room. He undoes his tie pulling it off and you slip your dress over your head and throw it on the floor, kicking your heels off. You pull Tony in for a kiss before knocking him onto the bed, peppering soft kisses over his chest. You move your hand down to his hardening cock, stroking it as it starts to throb. He pulls your face up and kisses you back. He nips at your shoulder as you line his dick up at your entrance and slide your body down slowly. You ride him, taking what you want. You feel an orgasm building, you’re so close. Tony slaps your thigh hard, bringing you out of the moment and you let out a whine, opening your eyes. He flips you over and thrusts deep and hard into you. You push against him and him against you, rolling around the bed. it’s the most passionate sex you’ve ever had and when it’s over you can’t help but spend several minutes repeating ‘what the fuck’ over and over again in your head. Finally, you get up and make your way to his bathroom, coming out several minutes later with an empty bladder and clean thighs. You pull your dress on and loof for The discarded red thong you had been wearing, ultimately deciding to just leave it, you can buy more. 

“Where are you going?” Tony asks.

“Home,” you reply.

Tony’s face goes hard and he sits up in bed, crossing his arms.

“Oh, the sex was great sweety but that’s all it was. I’m not looking for anything serious.” 

You watch something happen in Tony, the gears in his brain twist and turn. A sinister smile washes over his face and he lounges back in his bed. 

“Have a good evening Y/N, I’ll see you soon.” He says casually. 

You leave quickly, calling a car to meet you on the street. 

On monday you arrive to a stoic office. Everyone looks at you like you have two heads. Your chest tightens and you start feeling nauseous. You don’t even sit down before your assistant shows up in your office telling you of an emergency board meeting that you’re required to attend. You sit in the meeting as the board explains that they have to let you go. 

“I just don’t understand, is it something I did?” you ask.

“We just want to go a different direction.” the CEO answers. 

You pack your things and head home, spending no time feeling sorry for yourself. You prepare your resume and start calling all of your many contacts from all over the globe. Nobody wants to hire you or even give an interview. Some won’t even take your calls and you start getting frustrated.

“Stark blackballed you, I’m sorry.” Finally someone tells you.

“Thank you for telling me.” 

“Yeah, just don’t tell anyone I told you ok?” 

“Yeah of course.”

You hang up the phone and narrow your eyes. What an absolute asshole, you think. He ruined someones career because of sex. You stand up and storm over to Stark Tower demanding to be seen. Tony is obviously expecting you. He sits in his big office chair looking at you all smug and offers you a coffee. You don’t have the patience for whatever he’s doing and cut right to the chase. 

“You blackballed me?” 

Tony shrugs. 

“I could go to the police,” you say.

“And say what? They won’t do anything to me, I’m a superhero and my wealth and influence is more than you could imagine.”

You want to punch him in the face, or maybe strangle him. If you had a pack of dogs you would definitely let them loose on him right now. Instead you raise your middle finger up and shout a very hostile string of vulgar insults before turning on your heel to storm out.

“I have a position available for you.” Tony says as you reach the door.

You turn back and cross your arms. 

“Same salary you had before. Work here for a year and I’ll get you a job anywhere.”

“Why are you doing this? I don’t get your motivation.”

Tony taps his finger on his desk.

“I’ll send over the contract.”

It’s no use trying to get anything out of him and you know it. You go home and steam, pacing anxiously around your apartment and drinking. The contract arrives later in the evening and you look over it. The job is legitimate and good, actually better than your previous position. If he had just offered you the job you would have taken it but now, you shake your head, Now there’s nowhere else for you to go. You sign the contract and send it back. 

\--- 

You arrive at work on monday and organize your desk. It’s a nice office with a big window and private bathroom. You can do one year, you’ve certainly done worse.

Tony wastes no time visiting your office. He drops off flowers and chocolates and sends you dirty messages. You ignore it, knowing that anything you do will just spur him on more. It all becomes worse when you’re forced to start bringing files to Tony's personal quarters. You take a breath and knock on his door. When he opens you shove the files at him and start walking away. Tony follows you out and stops you, shoving you against the wall. You make yourself tall, shoving him back. 

“This is not ok Tony, you need to stop this weird obsessive behavior.” 

“You like it, I know you do.” 

He shoves you again and your head hits the wall. You cry out and a woman you don’t recognize appears from behind a corner. She wears an apron and carries a duster so you assume she’s a housekeeper. 

“Is everything ok?” She asks.

“We’re fine, you can leave for the night.” 

The woman looks back and forth between you and Tony. You give her a small nod and a big customer service smile and she nods back before disappearing around the corner.

“Seriously, this needs to stop or I walk.” 

“You won’t find another job if you walk.” 

“I have savings.” 

Tony looks away and runs his hand through his hair.

“You win this round, I’ll stay away.” 

He runs a finger down your cheek before stepping away. 

“I’m patient.”

You visibly cringe. He’s patient? You don’t know what he even means by that. Does he think you’ll change your mind and come to him? You should walk right now. You can find a little house in the countryside and live a simple life. Your rational brain reminds you that he would follow you. There’s nowhere you can go outside of his influence. You glare at him and retreat, not looking back.

\---

The next several weeks are quiet. Despite everything, you like your job. The people who  
work for Stark are well paid and happy. If it wasn’t for Tony you would stay in the company indefinitely. 

There’s no way you could anticipate what’s in the letter you get, so sweetly wrapped up like a present. You open it expecting the same sort of stuff Tony always sends. Maybe it’s tickets to a basketball game or a gift certificate for a massage with a flashy and inappropriate message attached, always with the inappropriate messages.

It’s not what you expect at all. You start shaking as you read every last bit and at the end you pick your phone up and call Tony. 

“Come on up,” He says.

You stand at the elevator. You could turn around right now and leave, get all of your money and flee the country. You turn around and see a security guard looking at you. He holds a walky talky up to his mouth and waits. With a sigh, you press the button and go up. Tony waits for you on an empty floor, smiling wide. 

“Don’t the avengers live here?” 

“They’re out right now, it’s just you and me.” 

He walks toward you and you back away a step for every one he takes. You eye the elevator. 

“You won’t be leaving this floor for some time. If you behave we’ll see about you going back to work.” 

“Why are you doing this to me?” you whisper. 

“Watching Steve with his girl just… I want that.” 

“So ask someone on a date?” 

“I want you.” 

“Why?” 

Tony finally reaches you, taking your chin and pulling it up.

“At first it was like a game that I wanted desperately to win. Now It’s love.” 

You want to throw up. You look back at the papers in your hand. He thought of everything. He has a detailed background check and list of every single friend and family member. He knows all of your passwords. He has a month worth of pictures of the two of you that he’s already started leaking to the press. To everyone else it looks like you’ve already been in a relationship. Worst of all he has video of you in your office holding files and carrying them out of the office. He has an intricate outline of how he’s able to frame you and send you to prison if he wants. 

“It wouldn’t be a very fun game if I didn’t give you at least a chance to win. In one year I’ll ask you if you want to leave and if you say yes I’ll let you go.” 

He raises his arm up and lands a slap across your face. 

“You’ll break in a week though.”

Tears fall from your eyes for the first time since your mother died. Tony gestures for you to come with him and you do, following him without argument. He pushes you onto his bed and removes your underwear, lifting your skirt up.

“Open up baby,” He says pushing against your legs.

Your legs shake as you open them. He gives your pussy a small slap before climbing on top of you and thrusting in. He holds you down as he takes you, eyeing your tear stained face posessively. 

“Hey, don’t be sad princess.” 

He reaches down to your clit and starts circling it, forcing your body to betray you. You cling to him as your orgasm washes over you and he in turn comes, filling you with so much cum it starts dripping out. You try to go to the bathroom but he grabs your hand and pulls you back to the bed.

“This time you’ll stay.” 

\---

You’ve always been strong, you had to be. Your strength is what got you into this mess and you realize now, crying alone in Tony’s room, that your strength is not enough to get you out. The mask you wore for so long was just that, a mask, and now it’s been stolen and worn like a trophy by someone else. You know you’ll never get it back, that in one year Tony will ask you if you want to leave and you won’t have the strength to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is on [My Tumblr](https://mosswillow.tumblr.com/) . I'll get them all up here over the next few weeks, it's just taking some time. The series goes Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Thor, Bucky, Loki and all follow a similar pattern. The Bucky fic ties them all together and the Loki one is more of an epilogue.


End file.
